


Sunshine

by UnderscoreJay



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Cute, Falling In Love, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Sunsets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 12:04:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17121014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnderscoreJay/pseuds/UnderscoreJay
Summary: Ryan, a pessimist when it comes to love, finally feels something





	Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a really short bit of writing I did! I'm kind of falling in love with someone right now so I'm probably going to be writing a lot of fluff, this was completely based off of the person I'm falling for. Enjoy! ♡

Ryan swung his legs inches above the lake below. He looked up at the sky filled with warm tones of pinks and leaned back a bit. 

 

“What happened to not believing in love?” Jon asked in a snarky tone as he too swung his legs off of the dock. 

 

“I don't know, things change I guess.” Ryan moved his gaze from above to below as he really thought about his situation for a moment. “I guess it's because I never saw or experienced true love until I saw him? Like I've had crushes and I've seen couples but none of those really felt like  _ real  _ love. I still don't think love is that common or anything but I think I'm in love with him.”

 

“You guys are basically total opposites, what do you even love about him?”

 

Ryan couldn't help but smile. “Well yeah, he's kinda dumb sometimes and his personality is so different from mine but that isn't a bad thing. He's so caring and sweet, he's like my ray of sunshine. He makes me happy and calm and care about myself when I can't do that on my own. He's also cute as hell and gives the best hugs. I could go on for hours about him probably in all honesty. He's just… he's the best thing that's ever happened to me.” 

 

“George Ryan Ross the Third, you really are a poetic bastard,” Jon said profoundly. He leaned over and rested his head on Ryan's shoulder as the two of them looked across the water in front of them. “If Brendon ever hurts you, you know he's definitely dead.”

 

Ryan let out a soft laugh. “Yeah, I know.”


End file.
